


Must Fall To Be Able To Stand Up Again

by The_Egg_Came_First



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Egg_Came_First/pseuds/The_Egg_Came_First
Summary: Todoroki Shouto is going through a lot, and who is always there to help him get back up?  Midoriya Izuku of course!
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue the Tamaki fic soon! I just had an idea and couldn’t keep it jailed up.

Todoroki Shouto. A normal high school kid with a highly powerful quirk. He had a normal, loving family, and his father wasn’t a total bastard. 

Or... well... that was what he wanted to think, wanted to live through. 

But sadly, he lived a horrible life. His family never got along, his father was a bastard. And though his quirk was highly powerful, he never used his left side, especially in battle. 

And then there was Midoriya Izuku, the perfect boy with a perfect life. Sure, he broke his arms and legs every once in a while due to his quirk. But at least he had a loving family and loving friends. Unlike Todoroki. And not only was Midoriya the perfect boy in general, but he was the perfect boy for Todoroki, at least that’s what Todoroki thought. He wanted to date him so badly, but he knew he had no chance, since Midoriya was so obviously in love with his friend Uraraka Ochaco. 

But enough about introductions. Let’s get back to the current predicament. 

Todoroki had been sparring with Bakugou when suddenly he heard a loud thump and a yell from across the room. Usually this wouldn’t have phased him in any way—he had intense focus when it came to sparring due to his early-life training—but for some reason, he didn’t have enough resolve to stop himself from glancing in the direction the sound came from. There, he saw Midoriya on the ground, cradling a broken arm. Now, before the sports festival his mind would’ve immediately said, “classic Midoriya”. But... after the festival... he seemed to care and worry a lot for Midoriya. So this had him staring, worriedly—though he showed none of it on his face. He hoped Midoriya was okay. 

When he finally looked back at Bakugou, the last thing he saw was an explosion, and the last thing he heard was a yell, “PAY ATTENTION ICY-HOT!!!” Then his mind and vision went black.


	2. Just a small concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki wakes up and has a visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is tough

When Todoroki awoke it was dark, he was on a soft.... thing. A bed maybe? He looked around, and noticed it hurt a lot to move his head. He hissed at the sharp pain that followed every movement. He also could not see anything, in the room he was in. But he guessed he was in the nurse’s office, resting. 

How long was he out for?? It was morning when they were training with Aizawa, now... it was dark. Holy shit, was Midoriya okay??! Never mind his injuries, what about Midoriya’s arm?! 

He painfully and slowly sat up with a groan and a bit more hissing through his teeth. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire... maybe it had been. Todoroki started to remember everything that went down earlier before he passed out. 

He was sparring with Bakugou, he got distracted by Midoriya hurting his arm, and he got hit, most likely in the head. 

Ugh, sometimes he hated his stupid crush on Midoriya. It seemed to mess him up more than it helped him. But he couldn’t control it. But of course he didn’t and couldn’t hate Midoriya. There was no way on earth he could hate him. Nobody could. 

He flopped back down on the bed with a groan, shit that hurt. Why did he do that. Scratch that, why did he get distracted in the first place?! With all these thoughts running through his head, he didn’t seem to realize he was dozing off into a light sleep. But god his head hurt, it throbbed and shot stupid sharp pains into his brain. 

Time seemed to fly by after that, whether it was because he kept falling into a light sleep every few minutes, then promptly waking up because of either a nightmare or his throbbing head, or because of his thoughts... he would never know. 

Soon the sun was rising above the horizon and shining through the blinds in the room.... it obviously hurt his head more, but he ignored it, as a small but sharp knock was heard at the door. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper at the sound and light. But the person on the other side of the door seemed to take that as a ‘come in!’ And opened the door, quietly of course. Todoroki had his eyes closed, though it was clear he wasn’t sleeping, for one, his breathing wasn’t slow enough, and two, his usual monotonous expression was... well... the same. He needed focus to keep that expression, he couldn’t do that in his sleep. He was snapped out of his thoughts at a small voice that sounded from in front of the door. 

“Uhm.... Todoroki-kun? Are you... are you alright?” Midoriya?! Spoke in a soft yet concerned voice. 

Todoroki blinked his eyes open and squinted at the light, it hurt like hell. He opened his mouth to speak and what came out surprised both him and Midoriya. “I...” he cleared his throat softly, “I’m fine.” His voice was rough but still devoid of emotion. Midoriya didn’t seem to take that too well, he definitely didn’t believe Todoroki. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look alright. You look... well... like a zombie,” Midoriya let out a soft chuckle. 

Did he really look that bad?? Todoroki glanced at Midoriya, “it’s just a small concussion. It should heal soon.” He said matter of factly. Though he didn’t actually know if he had a concussion or not... he had been through so much beatings as a child, he pretty much knew what almost every injury felt like, and could distinguish them from each other. 

Midoriya looked anxious, he bit his lip and looked anywhere but Todoroki. “You should.. you should rest a bit more. Then maybe recovery girl will heal you if you have enough energy to spare.” 

Todoroki nodded, “thank you, Midoriya.” And with that, Todoroki closed his eyes and Midoriya quietly left the room. 

Well that was awkward, they both thought after Midoriya left.


End file.
